newtotaldramafanfictionfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Twój największy wróg
Dakota:'Witam wszystkich po krótkiej przerwie! Ostatnio odpadła Josee, rozłączyliśmy mi drużyny, a magia się pokazała! Oglądajcie nas! Opening: Piosenka:Ja chciałbym być sławny! Kamera wyskakuje najpierw z dziupli później z dziobu ptaka i z korony drzewa.Następnie akcja przesuwa się na plaże gdzie Dakota w stroju kąpielowym leży na hamaku,a Topher podaje jej napój. Akcja przenosi się do lasu gdzie Duncan ściga Cody'ego. Nagle po Duncanem coś wybucha,a Cody upadł na Dawn, a przewrócili się tak jakby zaraz mieli się pocałować. Dalej ekran śledzi Duncana, który spadł na ramiona Samey. Widać drzewo na którym siedzą Emma i Noah.Kiedy ma dojść do pocałunku chłopak spada.Akcja przenosi się na wulkan gdzie widać Izzy i B.Dziewczyna chce wskoczyć do wulkanu, ale powstrzymuje ją B. Josee jeździ na zamarzniętym jeziorze.Po chwili lód zamienia się w skałe,a Josse upada na twarz.Widzi to Zoey która chce jej pomóc,ale Josee ją przewraca.W jakieś kuchni Jay próbuje sięgnąć po wodę, ale się przewraca.Do kuchni wchodzi Shawn który ściga Camerona w masce zombie.Widzi to Scarlett która zaczyna się śmiać,a w ręce trzyma identyczną maskę którą ma Cam co oznacza że ona mu ją założyła.Okazuje się że na krześle cały czas siedział Spud który słucha muzyki.Widać ognisko przy którym każdy siedzi na dużym diamencie przypominającym kształtem pień. Duncan popycha Cody'ego ,ale łapie go Dawn. Po chwili patrzenia prosto w oczy przerywa im Dakota, która podaje każdemu pianki.Nad uczestnikami pojawia się napis: Total Drama on the Magicae Island. Ranek '''Dakota:'Chciałam was powiadomić że na wyspie mamy nową stażystkę...COURTNEY! 'Cody i Zoey:'Tylko nie ona! 'Courtney:'Zamknąć się frajerzy!Was nikt nie pytał o zdanie! 'Samey:'Dzięki,ale nie chcę poznawać kolejnej Amy! -.- 'Courtney:'Jestem dużo lepsza od tej twojej głupiej siostry! 'Samey:'Kiedyś myślałam że każdy jest -.- 'Courtney:'A co to ma znaczyć?!>:( 'Dawn:'Spokojnie dziewczyny!Nie musicie się kłócić :) 'Samey:'W sumie masz rację Dawn :) 'Dakota:'Dobra koniec tych ckliwych słówek!Zaczynamy wyzwanie! Wyzwanie 1 'Dakota:'Dzisiejszym wyzwaniem jest...WALKA Z WASZYM NAJWIĘKSZYM WROGIEM!!! '''Wszyscy:?! :O Dakota:'Tak jest!Musicie wrzucisz waszego największego wroga do tej dziury(wskazuje na jakąś dziurę) '''Dawn:'Ej!Przecież przed chwilą jej nie było! 'Dakota:'Nie wiem o czym mówisz,a wracając do wyzwania Jeśli wrzucicie wroga do dziury przechodzicie do ostatniego wyzwania,a jeśli przegracie to odpadacie z wyzwania. Nagle przyleciał helikopter z którego wyszli:Noah,Amy,Scott,Jo,Courtney,Josee i Duncan 'Courtney:'Czemu ja i Duncan mieliśmy lecieć razem z tymi frajerami skoro jesteśmy w ekipie? 'Josee:'Kogo miałaś na myśli mówiąc frajerzy?! 'Dakota:'Przestać się kłócić!Pierwsza walka:Noah vs Jay! Jay vs Noah 'Jay:'Już po tobie! >:) 'Noah:'Jeszcze zobaczymy 'Wszyscy(poza Courtney):'Dalej Noah! 'Courtney:'Wygrasz Jay! Każdy patrzy się na nią jak na idiotkę.Walka wyglądała tak, Jay rzucił się na Noah'a i zaczął go bić,a potem wziął go na ręce i wrzucił do dziury 'Josee:'Od kiedy Jay ma mięśnie?! '''Jay(PZ):Ćwiczyło się ;)(całuje swoje"mięśnie") Amy vs Samey Dakota:'Chcesz się podać Samey czy idziesz walczyć?Ostatnia szansa Samey ignoruję Dakotę i idzie na ring '''Amy:'Czekałam na tą chwilę od mojej eliminacji w Pahkitew! >:) Zamachnęła się na swoją siostrę,ale ta zatrzymała cios 'Samey:'To za to, że byłam twoim workiem treningowym!(uderza ją w brzuch)To za to, że w liceum ukradłaś mi chłopaka!(uderza ją w twarz)A to za to, że zawsze musiałam odrabiać twoje prace domowe!(podcina ją)A to za to że... Nigdy nie traktowałaś mnie jak swoją...Siostrę!(Wrzuca ją do dziury) 'Duncan:'I właśnie takie dziewczyny lubię :) Zoey vs Courtney 'Courtney:'Nie mogłam się doczekać tej walki.Głupiutka Zoey która jest za miła by kogokolwiek uderzyć >:) 'Zoey:'Może i masz trochę racji,ale... 'Courtney:'Ale powiedz jak smakuje mój but >:) Próbuje ją kopnąć,ale Zoey łapie jej nogę 'Courtney:'Ej,nie wolno za nogę,masz mnie w tej chwili puścić >:( 'Zoey:'Jak chcesz :) Zaczyna z nią spacerować w stronę dziury,a gdy już przy niej są, Zoey wrzuca ją do środka Dawn vs Scott 'Scott:'Nie masz szans blondi,przecież jesteś pacyfisytą. Nikogo byś nie uderzyła 'Dawn:'Masz racje,ale ja mam pomoc ;) Nagle na arenę chodzi Kieł 'Scott:'MAMUSIU ;( :O Kieł zaczyna go bić,skakać po nim używać jako papieru toaletowego skakanki,a potem wrzuca do dziury,a Scott ląduje wprost na Courtney Cody vs Duncan 'Dakota:'Postaraj się Duncan,nie chcę, by wszyscy ci frajerzy wygrali zadanie! 'Cody:'Dzięki -.- 'Dakota:'By było bardziej jak na ringu bokserskim przedstawię uczestników!W prawym narożniku stoi siłacz który już nie raz był w więzieniu,jego byłe laski to gotka Gwen i Prawniczka Courtney,finalista Planu Totalnej Porażki,a oto Duncan Rozwalacz czach! 'Duncan(PZ):Ten rozwalacz czach był już niepotrzebny -.-' 'Dakota:'A w lewym narożniku stoi...Stoi Cody '''Cody:-.- Dakota:'Zaczynajcie! '''Duncan:'Nie żyjesz cieniasie! Duncan w ciągu chwili był blisko nokautu Cody'ego który był mocno potargany 'Cody:'W 2005 Królowa Elżbieta II wygrała puchar piłki nożnej kiedy kangur pocałował Krasnoludka który upił się żyrandolem! Padł na kolana 'Duncan:'Pora wygrać bitwę! '''Dawn(PZ):Nie mogę pozwolić by Cody przegrał.Muszę złamać pewne swoje zasady Dawn nie postrzeżenie wkradła się na arenę i kiedy Duncan miał już wrzucić Cody'ego do dziury ta rzuciła go kamieniem i trafiła w nogi, przez co ten upadł Duncan:'Ty blondi przestań bo i tobie przywalę! '''Dawn:'Oklaski dla Duncana który grozi dziewczynie która jest od niego, że 2 razy słabsza!Na pewno dostaniesz za to medal za odwagę! 'Duncan:'I tak ten frajer się nie podniesie,więc mogę cie załatwić jeśli powiesz jeszcze choć słówko mała! >:( 'Dawn:'No to chodź! '''Emma(PZ):Dawn jest moją przyjaciółką,ale czy ona kompletnie zwariowała?! Duncan zaczął gonić Dawn,ale ta mu uciekała.Gdy w końcu ją złapał Cody się obudził. Duncan:'Masz szczęście że jesteś dziewczyną,a skoro nią jesteś złamię ci tylko jedną kość >:) Wtedy coś go uderzyło w plecy.Okazało się że to Cody,który wziął go na ręce i wrzucił do dziury '''Cody:'Jak jeszcze raz będziesz groził Dawn to wsadzę Cię do pudełka po butach i zakopie w ogródku >:( Dawn się zarumieniła,a reakcja wszystkich była mniej więcej taka ":O". '''Emma(PZ):Czy to był Cody?! :O Jo vs Cameron Jo:'''Możesz się już poddać chuderlaczku,nie masz szans! >:) '''Cameron(PZ):Muszę coś wymyślić,inaczej Jo przerobi mnie na papkę! :( Cameron stanął 2 cm.przed dziurą,a gdy Jo na niego skoczyła ten zrobił unik,a ona wpadła do dziury Jo(z dziury):'Zemszczę się chuderlaczku! >:( '''Dakota:'No weźcie,to było nudne jak flaki z olejem! -.- Emma vs Josee 'Josee:'Nie masz ze mną szans!Odkąd odpadłam z WW chodzę na Jujitsu! 'Emma:'Twoja religia mnie nie obchodzi! Josee się na nią rzuciła i zaczęły się tłuc,walczyć,ciągnąć za włosy,pić herabatkę i kopać.W końcu walkę wygrała Emma '''W dziurze Josee:'Muszę komuś przyłożyć! '''Duncan:'To powodzenia ty fioletowy puszku! ;) Dała mu w pysk 'Josee:'Już mi trochę lepiej :) 2 wyzwanie 'Dakota:'Początkowe wyzwanie to miał być konkurs jedzenia słodyczy na czas... '''Wszyscy::D Dakota;'''Jednak z tego powodu że każdy z was przeszedł 1 wyzwanie to będzie zupełnie inne.Dlatego że Dawn jest mi potrzebna do tego wyzwania na ceremonii dostanie immunitet '''Dawn::D Poszła z Dakotą trochę dalej,a po chwili było słychać jej krzyk Jay:'''Co... '''Emma:...Się... Cody:...Stało?! Po chwili Dakota wróciła Dakota:'Waszym 2 zadaniem będzie...Uratowanie byłego zawodnika który jest wam najbliższy! <3 '''Wszyscy:'CO?! Dakota odsłania wielki basen z toksycznym odpadami z którego skaczą zmutowane rekiny,a nad nimi zawieszeni są:Mickey,Duncan,Dawn,Kitty,Mike i Gwen i 7 walizek z pieniędzmi '''Duncan(PZ):No nie!Po 5 sezonie moi kumple z więzienia dowiedzieli się że zerwały ze mną aż 2 laski,a teraz pokonał mnie kujon i jakaś blondynka która jest pacyfistką,Dakota powiesiła mnie nad tym basenem to jeszcze zakochałem się w jednej z najbardziej przesłodzonych dziewczyn stąd...Znaczy zaprzyjaźniłem się.Tak. Zaprzyjaźniłem się...ech Emma:'Co tam robi Gwen?!W końcu Cody nie jest w niej już zakochany! '''Dakota:'Nie wiecie że to dziewczyna Camerona?! '''Wszyscy::O Cameron(PZ):Mój związek z Gwen zaczął się wtedy gdy pocałowała mnie w finale 5 sezonu.Po tym spotkaliśmy się parę razy i zaczęliśmy chodzić na randki, i w końcu zaczęliśmy razem chodzić. Duncan(PZ);Czy każda moja była znalazła już chłopaka?! Dakota:'Wasze zadanie to wybrać między uratowaniem walizki gdzie jest 100.000 dolarów i pomiędzy uratowaniem najbliższej wam osoby.Wygra osoba która najszybciej uratuje albo walizkę lub jednego z naszych gości,START! '''Emma:'Kitty...! 'Kitty:'Tak?! :D 'Emma:'Poczekaj tam chwilę,najpierw uratuję walizkę z pieniędzmi, a póżniej ciebie! 'Kitty:'Tak,najważniejsza jest walizka, która może być pusta zamiast twojej jedynej młodszej siostry która może się stać obrzydliwym mutantem,c'nie? :) -.- 'Emma:'Wiedziałam że mnie zrozumiesz :) 'Kitty(PZ):Gdyby nie to że miałam związane ręce,zrobiłabym facepalma! -.-' 'Cody:'Lecę Dawn,powisz jeszcze chwilę! 'Dawn:'Jakbym miała jakieś wyjśćie -.- Sammy nic nie robiła 'Duncan:'Sammy, mogłabyś mi pomóc?Nie chce być mutantem jak kiedyś Dakota! 'Samey:'To zależy czy przeprosisz Dawn za to co chciałeś jej zrobić! 'Duncan:'Jaja sobie robisz?!Sam siebie nie uwolnie!Nawet nie mam przy sobie scyzoryku! 'Samey:'Jak się nie ma co się lubi,to się lubi co się ma! 'Duncan:'No dobra, sorry Dawn za to, że chciałem Cię sprać! 'Sammy:'Grzeczniej! 'Duncan:'Nie znęcaj się nademną! Sammy spojrzała się na niego z ogniem w oczach 'Duncan:'No dobra,Dawn przepraszam cie za to że chciałem ci złamać ręke -.- 'Sammy:'Może być Jay za to próbował wziąć walizke 'Mickey:'Mógłbyś mi pomóc? 'Jay:'Sorry brat,ale z moim pechem... dosięgnął walizki 'Jay:'Oł jea Bejbi! W tym czasie Emma wzięła walizke 'Emma:'Mój skab,mój skarb! 'Kitty:'Emma,nie zapomniałaś o czymś lub o kimś? -.- Emma się otrząsnęła 'Emma:'A no tak,już lecę! Cameron w tym czasie stworzył ochrony kombinezon i wszedł do toksyn oraz uratował Gwen,a kiedy wyszedł był normalny 'Cameron:'Wiedziałem że nauka mnie nie zawiedzie :D Zoey uratowała Mike'a po czym go pocałowała,Cody za to uratował Dawn.Tylko jeszcze Emma i Sammy nie uratowały swoich bliskich(Jay zrezygnował z uatowania Mickey'go) 'Kitty:'Dalej Emma!Musisz mi pomóc!Za chwilę tam wpadnę! 'Emma:'Jeszcze chwilę! Udało jej się.W tej samej chwili sznury Duncana i Mickey'go się rozwiązały,a chłopcy spadli 'Sammy:'O nie,Duncan! ;( 'Jay:'Będę tęsknił bracie :/ W tej chwili Chłopcy się wyłonili i byli....Cali w zielonej galarelcie! 'Dakota:'Myśleiście że to na prawdę toksyny?Przecierz nie jestem bezduszna!No dobra,Sammy i Jay nie uratowali partnerów,a ich powinni i dostają dodatkowy głos,a przynajmniej Sammy gdyż Jay jako pierwszy wziął walizke,więc ma nietykalność,natomiast Cameron,Zoey i Cody jeśli wygrają dostaną dodatkowe 100 tysięcy dolców za uratowanie najpierw partnera! 'Emma:'Ej!Przecierz uratowałam Kit! >:( 'Dakota:'Ale po walizce -.- Domek Przegranych(część dziewczyn) Dakota podzieliła domek na część chłopców i dziewczyn. Dziewczyny były wśćiekłe że Jay wygrał 'Dawn:'Ohh To takie...Takie...Takie nie fair! 'Emma:'Już ja dopadne tego małego szczura! >:) 'Zoey:'Skoro Jay jest nietykalny to nie ma na kogo głosować :/ 'Sammy:'Racja :( Dziewczyny zauważyły że gdzieś znikła Dawn 'Emma:'Gdzie Dawn? 'Sammy:'Nie mam pojęcia Wtedy osłyszały dżwięk jakby rozdzieranego ubrania 'Zoey:'MYŚLICIE ŻE TO...?! 'Emma:'Wątpie by się aż do tego pusąnął by wygrać,oglądałam wczoraj sezon o nazwie Lioret De Mare i chłopak który tak zrobił trafił do więzienia Wtedy z łazienki wyszła całkiem odmieniona Dawn 'Emma:'Czy mi się wydaje czy to Dawn?! Dawn była ubrana w długie granatowe jeansy,fioletowo-białe trampki,w fioletową bluzke bez ramion na której było npisane"Bad chick",Włosy miała związane w warkocz który był na przedramieniu,a w włosach miała fioletową kokarde.Grzywka wogóle się nie zmieniła 'Sammy:'Gdzie znalazłaś takie superowe ciuchy? 'Dawn:'Moja słodka tajemnica :> 'Emma:'A po co wogóle zmieniłaś styl?Nie to że mi się niepodoba,ale... 'Dawn:'Tak po prostu mi się bardziej...Podoba.Skoro Jay jest zły to niech się zmierzy ze złą dziewczyną ;) 'Zoey:'Ale wciąż będziesz dobra,tak? 'Dawn:'Tak,ale od teraz...Będę się liczyć w walce o milion! <3 Domek przegranych(część chłopaków) Mimo że Jay dzisiaj z powodu zwycięstwa trafił na razie do willi przyszedł na chwilę tu,porozmawiać z chłopakami. 'Jay:'To jak? 'Cameron:'Nie jestem przekonany,w końcu to moja przyjaciółka... :/ 'Jay:'Albo ona albo jeden z was! 'Cameron i Cody:'Okej! Ceremonia 'Dakota:'Bezpieczni są:Jay,Dawn,Cody,Emma i Sammy.Szczerze?Nie mam bladego pojęcia dlaczego głosowaliśćie na Zoey i Cama,ale cóż.A odpada ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ZOEY '''Zoey::( Różdżka Wstydu 'Dakota:'Powidzedzcie pa pa miłej dziewczynie bo ona zaraz zniknie! Znikła Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Totaldrama52 Kategoria:Totalna Porażka na wyspie Magicae-odcinki